Prometo no cumplir mi promesa, Naruto
by Delilah-Dattebayo
Summary: Tratando de escapar de aquel sentimiento abrumador de desamor que no le dejaba avanzar con su vida y en la laboral, Naruto decide mudarse a los Estados Unidos para empezar de nuevo y así olvidar. Pero para eso necesitará la ayuda de Shikamaru y así concretar su meta ¿Qué pasará cuando el Nara se dé cuenta que el único enterado de esa decisión es él? Habría un Uchiha muy cabreado.


_**N/A: **__Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Los utilizo sin ánimos de lucro._

_**Advertencia: **__Contenido de relacione yaoi (chicoxchico), si no es de tu agrado, eres libre de abandonar la página. Están avisados._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Prometo no cumplir mi promesa, Naruto<strong>_

Tenía que tomar un descanso, de lo contrario tendría un colapso mental.

Cansado, con sueño, hambriento y algo desanimado, observó a su alrededor con amargura; una expresión que su rostro no estaba acostumbrado a expresar pero su mente y corazón ya no daban para más.

A veces creía que el mundo se complotaba en su contra para que renunciara a todo y se arrojara de un puente completamente rendido por el fracaso. Pero lamentablemente para él esa no era su personalidad; ganas no le faltaban de hacer una cosa así pero sus genes habían salidos iguales al de sus padres. Con aquella determinación para hacer las cosas como su padre y ese incansable sentimiento de fuerza que le invadía cuando se sentía solo y le daban las energías para volver a ponerse de pie y continuar con el duelo como su madre.

Por eso aún no había desistido de la vida, pero ahora tenía otros planes. Si la vida te estorba y te pone trabas para qué no logres tus metas y sueños, simplemente búscale una vuelta a aquello y te funcionará de otro modo. No el que uno querría, pero algo lograrías y de ese modo te reirías del destino y su fantástico modo que tiene de complicarte la existencia.

De todos modos, conociéndose como él mismo lo hacía, no había otra forma de catalogarlo como cobarde y mostrarle que lo único que estaba haciendo al empacar todas sus pertenencias y poniendo en venta su departamento, era nada más y nada menos que huir. Huir de las personas que le conocían y tratar de comenzar desde cero nuevamente y de su frustrado amor imposible.

Veía a su alrededor y aún no podía creer que el escapar de su vida, donde sus amigos le conocían, fuera una de las pocas cosas que le salieran sin problema.

De todos modos no tenía nada que le retuviera en Tokio, sus padres estaban muertos al igual que sus abuelos de ambos lados. Los tíos y primos vivían en el otro continente y cualquier otro familiar que normalmente uno tendría, no tenía conocimiento de ellos. En pocas palabras, solo estaba rodeado de amigos y madres postizas de ellos. Nada más.

Los ojos le ardieron al pensar en ello pero sus ojos no mostraron indicios de querer llorar, hacía bastante tiempo que estos no producían agua.

Soltó un suspiro mientras frotaba ambas manos sobre la superficie de sus muslos antes de ponerse nuevamente de pie y continuar de guardar los pocos libros que quedaban en aquella caja abierta.

-Un poco más y ya terminas.

.

.

Pasaron alrededor de tres horas hasta que todas sus pertenencias habían sido embaladas y nada quedaba sobre los muebles, estantes o aparadores. Solo se veía la lustrada madera completamente vacía con ese brillo único de madera cuidada cuando el sol del atardecer entraba por el ventanal y caía sutilmente sobre estos, dándole un toque especial y acogedor. Siempre le había gustado su departamento, era tan acogedor y tenía sus momentos especiales en cada estación del año que lo hacían único y hogareño, como sus amigos solían decirle. Era como el punto de reuniones para las fiestas o cualquier otra situación.

Lo extrañaría todo y a todos. Había demasiados buenos recuerdos como para soltarlo tan abruptamente pero ya no había vuelta atrás, la venta del departamento ya había sido publicada y las ofertas le habían llegado hacía dos días atrás, lo último que faltaba era darles el sí.

El sonido del móvil en vibrador llamó su atención, con rapidez lo cogió dentro del bolsillo trasero del pantalón y vio de quién se trataba la llamada.

-Hola, Shikamaru, ya te estabas tardando.

_-Lo lamento, pero necesitaba terminar un trabajo antes de ir por tus cosas._

_-_Estás perdonado.- rió suavemente esperando la respuesta del otro.

-_De acuerdo, en unos minutos estaré en tu casa. Pero antes tengo una pregunta que hacerte._

-Dime.

-_¿Soy el único que sabe que te mudas a los Estados Unidos? _– Naruto guardó silencio por unos segundos. Si le decía que sí ¿éste se negaría a ayudarle? – _Me parece muy repentino todo esto de tu parte. El que te hayan dado oferta de trabajo allá y no más cerca de aquí es muy extraña._

-Sí, así es.- terminó por responder. Un suspiro del otro lado se dejó oír con abatimiento. – Es mi vida ¿sabes? Y es tiempo de que piense en mi futuro. Estar aquí me está estancando y no veo que esto me lleve a ninguna parte. Tal vez allá pueda superarme y encontrar algo que me haga realmente feliz. –trató de explicarse sin saber cómo hacerlo de verdad. –Necesito motivación, Shikamaru y aquí no la tengo.

-_Me lo esperaba. Bueno, estoy en camino._

_-_Gracias.

-_Naruto, antes de colgar… creo que deberías avisarles a los chicos, ellos no te lo perdonarán si los abandonas de este modo y menos Sasuke._

-Lo sé… me haré un tiempo antes de tomar el avión y me despediré como es debido.

-_Eso espero. Adiós._

_-_Sí, sí.- cortó la comunicación sin muchos ánimos de ver al de coleta en ese momento. –Lo sé.

.

.

_-Naruto, más vale que cuando llegue a tu casa me abras la puerta, pedazo de burro. Y me darás una buena explicación por haberme ocultado el por qué te mudas a otro país, continente y ni siquiera se te ocurrió decírmelo. Prepárate, porque la golpiza que te daré te dejará más sonso de lo que ya eres ¡imbécil de mierda!_

Ok, ese mensaje de voz no sonaba para nada amistoso y Naruto podía estar completamente seguro que la amenaza de su amigo iba muy enserio. Ya conocía al Uchiha bastardo y se imaginaba que lo primero que Sasuke haría cuando lo viera, sería darle un buen puñetazo en medio de la nariz e increíblemente él lo sabía y aún así no podría esquivarle.

Haciendo cuentas y contando el hecho de que recién se levantaba de su siesta (por cierto en la alfombra porque no había un solo mueble ya que Shikamaru había ido por sus cosas con el camión) y el mensaje había sido dejado hacía 45 minutos atrás, no faltaba nada para que llegara su peor pesadilla y lo enterrara bajo tierra.

-Shikamaru y su bocaza.- susurró apretando los dientes al encontrar al responsable de su desgracia. –Cuando le vea, le haré…

Ding-Dong.

-"Oh, no".- se dijo internamente al oír el llamado a la puerta seguido por porrazos sobre esta de manera constante y furiosos.

-¡Naruto!

Ah, música para sus oídos. Sí, claro.

-Ya, ya… estoy yendo.- dijo en voz alta preparándose mentalmente para lo que vendría. –Tengo que entregar el apartamento en buenas condiciones, grandísimo imbécil.- se arriesgó a insultarse quedándose frente a la puerta pero sin atreverse a abrirla entrándole el pánico.

¿Y sí el otro lo esperaba con una sierra en la mano? ¿Y si guardaba un cuchillo de cocina dentro de sus pantalones y en cuanto abriera zaz?

-Abre la puerta, cobarde.

-¿Para qué me mates? No, gracias.

-Qué bueno que te diste cuenta, me ahorras el trabajo de explicártelo.- Naruto suspiró y se apoyó de espaldas sobre la puerta con cansancio.

¿De qué servía el que le amenazara? Él no cambiaría de parecer. Se mudaría a los Estados Unidos aunque el bastardo le atara las manos y pies, además que todas sus pertenencias ya las había mandado hacia allá gracias a Shikamaru, una pequeña maleta con pertenencias personales era lo único que aún le acompañaba en ese vacío lugar, hasta que el día sábado llegara y con eso su horario de vuelo.

-Naruto.- llamó con cólera mientras el otro cerraba los ojos con fuerza para resistirse al pedido del bastado.

-Olvídalo, Sasuke. Si te abro me romperás la nariz y no voy a cometer esa estupidez. Si quieres decirme algo hazlo desde ahí, pero no rompas la puerta.

Muy bien Uzumaki Naruto, te ha salido completamente anti varonil.

-No seas nenaza y compórtate como hombre. Has metido la pata y debes arreglarlo cara a cara.

-No.- fue la simple respuesta que se le ocurrió decir sosteniendo la puerta con fuerza. Si no se equivocaba, el Uchiha intentaría entrar con una patada en la cerradura.

-Tú lo pediste, burro.

-¡Ni piensen en lastimar mi puerta, bastardo! ¡El nuevo dueño quiere verlo mañana!- gritó con desesperación mientras apoyaba todo su peso sobre esta de perfil.

-Contaré hasta diez para que vuelvas a ser hombre y abras, de lo contrario, te recomiendo que empieces a buscar el número de un cerrajero y alguien especializado en colocar puertas.

¿Lo estaba amenazando?

-1… 2… 3…

¡El Uchiha hablaba enserio!

-4…5…6…

Naruto se apartó de esta con nerviosismo y no sabiendo qué hacer. Si no abría, la bestia Uchiha le dejaría la puerta como leña para chimenea en vísperas navideñas, y sí se dignaba a abrirle, él quedaría como pavo asado para la cena de vísperas navideñas. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, no había forma de que él saliera ganando en ninguna de las opciones.

-7…8…9…

Los ojos se le abrieron con terror y desesperado miró a su alrededor para ver un lugar bastante seguro donde pudiera esconderse.

-10.

Un silencio funerario inundó el departamento y el pasillo del lugar. Naruto estaba desconcertado y podía sentir como su cuerpo casi, casi temblaba como gelatina.

Unos segundos más pasaron y con eso el chico caminó con cautela hacia la cocina en pintillas de pie para esconderse cuando la vos varonil de su amor imposible y rechazado volvió a hablar.

-Vaya, creí que abrirías la puerta.

Una sonrisa de circunstancia apareció en los labios del Uzumaki ante tales palabras, pero esta se borró al segundo al escuchar y ver como su puerta era completamente destrozada y cedía por el fuerte golpe y certera patada que el Uchiha había dado. La puerta salió volando hacia el living mientras unos incrédulos ojos azules seguían el trayecto de dicha madera con terror y sorpresa. Unos segundos en completo silencio pasaron para que Naruto volviera a reaccionar una vez la puerta calló sobre el suelo haciendo un gran escándalo.

-¡Mi puerta!- gritó con horror llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza. Sus ojos buscaron a los del intruso reclamándole con la mirada.- ¡Mi puerta!

-Tú te lo buscaste.- fue la simple y nada justificación de su amigo.

Naruto quedó en silencio sin creerse aún que éste había roto su puerta, era hasta irreal que alguien hiciera una cosa así por cualquier otro motivo que no fuera el ser bombero o policía y tratar de auxiliar a una persona en peligro.

Su vista volvió a pasarse por la puerta antes de volver sobre el Uchiha y mostrándole una mirada de enojo.

-¡¿Yo me lo busqué?! ¡Eres un desgraciado!

-Si hubieras abierto esto no hubiera pasado, tarado.

-¡¿Y me echas la culpa a mí?! Si no quiero abrir la puerta porque no se me da la gana ¡Es porque no quiero!

Algunos de los vecinos del edificio comenzaron a asomar la nariz por el pasillo al oír tal escándalo y el fuerte "portazo" que había inundado el lugar, con algunos un poco más curiosos que otros qué directamente se acercaron hasta el umbral de la entrada notando que esta no llevaba la madera que solía llevar cualquier entrada.

-¿Pero qué ha pasado aquí, joven Naruto?- preguntó la anciana favorita del edificio y vecina directa del rubio. –Oh, hola joven Sasuke.-saludó cordialmente al notar la presencia del otro.

-Parece que alguien ha derribado la puerta del chico.- comentó un hombre no tan mayor y mirando de manera arrogante al Uchiha. -¿Eso no es violación de propiedad privada?

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- preguntó otro hombre ya con un pie dentro del departamento dispuesto a ayudar en lo que pudiera.

Los labios del Uchiha se fruncieron con molestia y sin perder el tiempo y dejarse interrogar más por los chismosos vecinos, caminó por la sala hasta llegar donde dicha puerta se encontraba en el suelo y sin demasiada ceremonia se acuclilló y cogió el objeto por los costados para levantarla y medio arrastrarla hasta llegar a la entrada, donde las personas ajenas al asunto dieron un paso hacia atrás al ver la mirada que el pelinegro les daba antes de colocar como pudo la puerta en su lugar para volver a tener privacidad. En pocas palabras, les había "cerrado la puerta en sus narices".

En todo ese tiempo el Uzumaki no había omitido palabra alguna, solo seguía con la mirada los movimientos de su amigo agradeciendo internamente la acción ya que su cerebro no sabía qué excusa inventar para espantar a los vecinos sin ser grosero. Ese sería su último día en el edificio y quería marcharse en buenos términos.

Una vez que el lugar quedó solo con la presencia de ambos chicos solamente, Sasuke se volvió hacia Naruto con las cejas fruncidas y la mandíbula algo apretada. Lo que había sucedido hacia un momento y su presencia en la estancia no se le había olvidado para nada.

-Naruto.

-Vas a reparar la puerta y tú lo pagarás. –interrumpió cabreado. –Y no me interesa si no encuentras un puto teléfono de algún cerrajero. Lo quiero tal y como estaba antes de mañana.

-Sigo sosteniendo mi inocencia. Si hubieras escuchado mis palabras, esto…- dijo señalando la madera rota que tapaba el agujero. –… no hubiera sucedido.

La mirada de Naruto no cambió ni un ápice esperando una respuesta de su agrado.

-De acuerdo.- dijo al fin el Uchiha.

-Y tendrás que hacerlo a través del móvil. No tengo teléfono de línea.- la mirada del Uchiha le dio a entender que ya había captado sus palabras y había notado la falta de todo dentro de ese departamento desolado.

Unos segundos transcurrieron en completo silencio por parte de ambos hasta que el moreno decidió hablar por el motivo que le había llevado a ese lugar en primera estancia.

-¿Ahora vas a explicarme cuál es la razón o el motivo de tu partida a escondidas? –un suspiró dejó los labios del rubio antes de dejar caer su cuerpo sobre la primera pared que su espalda halló. -¿Y hay una buena excusa para eso o solo estás escapando de vaya uno a saber qué?

-No tengo nada que hacer aquí.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? Sé más específico.- dijo con la voz algo osca.

Naruto arrugó las cejas tanto como el otro, demostrando así que no se dejaría interrogar como sí nada.

-¿Qué más pretendes que diga? Es bastante entendible lo que acabo de decir. –hizo una mínima pausa para cruzarse de brazos y adaptar una postura más cómoda. –Mi trabajo aquí apesta y no es tan reconocida como lo sería en Estados Unidos. Allá la música y componerla es tan importante como aquí en Japón lo es la tecnología. Es tan simple como eso.

-No entiendo de qué te quejas. Aquí eres muy famoso y tienes bastante dinero como para tirar al cielo.

-No estoy conforme.

Una ceja se alzó en el rostro del moreno con cierta soberbia mientras una media sonrisa se elevaba mínimamente.

Esas no parecían palabras del Naruto que todos conocían, ni siquiera iba con él.

-¿Es eso cierto u otra de tus excusas para salir del aprieto sin dar explicaciones?

-¿De qué me culpas exactamente, Sasuke? Querías una explicación y aquí la tienes.

Ok, Sasuke comprendió que ese Naruto que tenía delante no le sería sincero y que tendría que hacer algo más que sólo interrogar hasta indagar lo suficiente.

Se despegó de la puerta y caminó hacia el rubio hasta situarse delante de éste, bastante cerca y tomando el atrevimiento de apoyar una mano sobre la pared detrás del chico al lado de la cabeza, poniendo de ese modo nervioso al Uzumaki y notándolo en el proceso.

Con la obscura y penetrante mirada suya escrudiñó los ojos contrarios buscando una mentira u otra razón que éste quisiera ocultarle; Naruto solía ser demasiado trasparente para él y a veces sentía que con un poco de presión éste reaccionaba a su interrogatorio sin palabras. Al igual que algunas veces (muy pocas), Naruto sabía leerle sus ojos.

Ante tales acciones, los brazos del rubio se desenroscaron y quedaron inertes a ambos costados de su cuerpo. El simple hecho de tener al Uchiha a unos centímetros de su rostro lo dejaba fuera de batalla y era en esos momentos donde todo su amor por el bastardo se convertía en resentimiento. Porque éste sabía muy bien sus sentimientos y que usara una táctica como esa para hacerle hablar era más que rastrero, vieras por donde lo vieras.

-No te atrevas.- advirtió con los dientes apretados. –No te atrevas tú también a jugar conmigo.

-No estoy jugando a nada. Solo trato de entenderte. –confesó al comprender el malentendido en los sinceros ojos azules. – Sé que hay algo más, otra razón por la que dejas todo y a todos y tú sabes muy bien que a mí no me engañas. Te conozco mejor de lo que tú crees.

Los labios del Uzumaki se fruncieron con frustración al verse descubierto. A veces también odiaba haber estrechado tanto sus sentimientos con el Uchiha.

-Dime la verdad, Naruto.

-No tengo nada que hacer aquí, ya te lo dije.

-Mentiroso.- dijo secamente.

La mano que el Uchiha no utilizaba, se dirigió sin permiso y completamente natural hacia el pecho del rubio del lado izquierdo, donde el corazón latía desembocado y alterado.

-Sabes que eso no es verdad.- volvió a decirle completamente seguro de lo que sentía bajo el tacto. –La razón de tu partida… ¿es por mí? –dijo con una voz que Naruto nunca antes había escuchado. Suave, comprensiva, con ternura y culpa.

El corazón se descontroló bajo la piel y el Uchiha optó por apartar la mano antes que al chico le cogiera un paro por los nervios. Además, ya había violado demasiado su "autoridad" sobre su amigo.

Naruto sentía su cuerpo temblar pero sabía que éste no lo hacía, solo era cosa de su inconsciente el que jugaba de ese modo con su cerebro.

-¿Por qué crees eso? Ya me has rechazado hace años. Estoy acostumbrado a tu presencia inalcanzable. – confesó sin intención de reprochar volteando el rostro y observando el ventanal que se encontraba con la persiana abierta, dejando entrar lo que quedaba del atardecer. – No voy a mentirte y decir que ya no te amo… porque mis sentimientos continúan igual que hace 3 años y hasta me atrevo a decir que hoy en día te amo con más ahínco y anhelo que antes. Es como que ahora comprendo mejor tu persona y eso hace que te siga queriendo, pero no es ese el motivo de mi partida. Guardo más cosas en mi interior de lo que todos creen. No soy todo sonrisa y alegría.

-Lo sé.

Los ojos azules volvieron a posarse sobre su amigo y percibió el leve sentimiento de culpa que el Uchiha cargaba al oír nuevamente de sus labios (luego de años sin escuchar), que aún estaba enamorado de él. Y comprendía el que se sintiera de ese modo, a él eso ya le había sucedido cuando Hinata no había podido guardar más lo que él mismo le provocaba. Y entendía a la perfección lo que era romperle las ilusiones a alguien que quieres y consideras preciado. La culpa de haberla rechazado aún le perseguía y conociendo al bastardo sabía que éste cargaba con el mismo peso y hasta mayor. No por nada eran los mejores amigos.

-Como te he dicho anteriormente… no tengo nada que me retenga. – dijo tratando que su semblante fuera tranquilo y relajado. –Estoy atrapado aquí. Mi vida no avanza.

-Tú sientes que no avanzas, pero lo haces. Mira todo lo que has logrado en unos años.

-No, Sasuke.- negó con los sentimientos expuestos. –Es aquí donde veo que no hay progreso.- susurró mientras llevaba una mano sobre su corazón.- Llegó el momento donde necesito a alguien a mi lado, a alguien que esté dispuesto a cuidarme y poder compartir mi vida. Tenías razón, el trabajo no es lo único que no me llena, pero es importante también.

-Puedes intentarlo y hallar todo eso aquí ¿Es que acaso tus amigos no bastan?

Naruto bajó la mirada y un sentimiento muy fuerte de culpa le acogió el pecho.

Eso era verdad y lo sabía. Sus amigos eran de oro y podía sacar tranquilamente una buena costumbre de cada uno de ellos, porque éstos le habían enseñado tanto de la vida y había compartido tantos momentos inolvidables que ahora que caía en cuenta de su decisión, había estado a punto de marcharse sin decir palabras a todos sus conocidos que le apreciaban tanto. Shikamaru se lo había dicho ese mismo día, debía despedirse como correspondía y no huir y dejar una imagen suya que no iba con él.

Ante el silencio, Sasuke decidió dar un par de pasos hacia atrás para darle algo de espacio y comprendiendo que la respuesta a su pregunta era negativa. No, sus amigos no bastaban para llenar ese agujero invisible en la vida de Naruto el cual, él no tenía conocimiento.

Una repentina duda surcó su mente.

-¿Y yo? – hizo una pausa en la cual el rubio levantó la mirada con expresión desolada. -¿Qué papel estuve haciendo todo este tiempo? ¿Ser amigos nunca fue suficiente?

-Es diferente. Yo te…

-¿Qué es diferente? Eres mi mejor amigo y, en mí versión de la historia… he hecho todo lo que mi límite en sentimientos hacia a ti podía expresarte. Te dí todo lo que pude y nunca dejé de quererte.- explicó dispuesto a sincerarse por primera vez en su vida, de lo contrario Naruto se iría y él se quedaría con las palabras que nunca dijo en la boca por años y el arrepentimiento acudiría a él. – Me gustan las mujeres y no puedo evitarlo. No puedo forzar un sentimiento.

-No estoy negando nada de eso, pero…

-No, Naruto. Déjame hablar.- cortó con la voz firme acompañado de un gesto de su mano para detener al contrario. –Si no lo digo ahora… no lo haré después.

Naruto cayó al instante.

-Desde el día en que caí en cuenta en cómo me mirabas y la forma en la que actuabas a mi lado, me prometí que no importaba si te me confesabas o no, yo nunca me apartaría de tu lado porque fuiste y sigues siendo mi mejor amigo y hay un vínculo demasiado fuerte que nos une y rodea ¿No sé si lo has notado? Pero yo no estaba dispuesto a perder a alguien tan valioso por eso. Y cuando tomaste el valor de decírmelo, comprendí que te había permitido entrar de una forma tan intensa en mi vida que si decía o hacia algo que provocara que te me alejaras… algo dentro mío se ropería.- se sinceró de una manera en la que no hacía hace mucho tiempo y un alivió se apoderó de él.

En el momento en que cruzó la puerta supo que Naruto no iba a dar marcha atrás, que la decisión de largarse, como le había comentado el Nara, ya había sido meditada con tiempo y era algo que su amigo iba a hacer por más berrinche que él hiciera (algo que nunca había hecho), además que todas sus pertenencias ya no estaban. Y comprendió en ese entonces que nunca, pero nunca había sido sincero con sus sentimientos hacia el Uzumaki y dicho cuánto le quería y agradecía por todo esos años de amistad. Porque por más que Naruto le dijera en ese momento que su amistad seguía intacta a pesar de la distancia, él sabía que aquello no sería verdad y se distanciarían con el tiempo. Iba a perder a su mejor amigo y no estaba preparado para eso porque éste no le había avisado con tiempo.

-Ésta es mi versión de la historia. Donde yo me entregué a ti, no de la forma en la que tú hubieras deseado, pero estoy convencido de que hice bien mi parte y no te he abandonado. En cambio tú tomaste el camino fácil y huyes.

Naruto quiso, deseó con todo su ser revertir las cosas y ser él quién se expresara y dejara con la culpa a otro, pero las palabras habían sido abrumadoras y se sentía incapaz de abrir la boca y decir algo. Era la primera vez que no podía contestar o replicar aquello.

-Nunca te lo he dicho, pero si tú supieras la cantidad de veces que traté de dejar todo de lado y amarte en la forma en la que tú lo hacías, de dejar de lado la amistad y corresponder tus sentimientos y así evitar una rotura entre nosotros, ni siquiera te alcanzaría los dedos de ambas manos. – dijo mientras sus ojos se suavizaban un poco y pasaba una mano sobre su rostro hasta llegar al cabello y echarlo hacia atrás.

-Sasuke…- susurró con asombro y los ojos bien abiertos.

-Yo hice mi parte, Naruto. Hasta me obligué a verte con otros ojos, pero mi naturaleza no me ha dejado. No puedo evitarlo… yo… amo el género femenino. – aquello último lo dijo en un susurró y sin fuerzas ¿De qué servía contarle eso? La decisión de Naruto no cambiaría. –Por eso te pido… que vuelvas a intentarlo. Quédate y conserva nuestra amistad.

Con la garganta seca, el corazón que le bombeaba a mil y algo mareado por tanta información y sentimientos encontrados que no se esperaba de ningún modo por parte del Uchiha, Naruto decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento era sentarse en el suelo y luego pensar en qué decir. Así lo hizo. Con las piernas flexionadas como indio, los brazos caídos y la mirada perdida en el paisaje de la ciudad que le ofrecía el ventanal, Naruto pensó en su parte de la historia y sintió que no le llegaba ni a los talones del Uchiha, como de costumbre.

Soltó un suspiro resignado y abatido.

Todas sus pertenencia iban en camino hacia los Estados Unidos, lo único que conservaba era aquella pequeña maleta que le resguardaría para esos tres día faltantes antes de su partida.

Y en ese momento era cuando se preguntaba ¿Cómo era posible que en unos minutos el Uchiha ya le hubiera convencido de que su idea no era la mejor? Y la respuesta le llegó tan rápido en cuanto la pregunta se fue.

"_Porque es la primera vez que Sasuke reconoce abiertamente que soy importante en su vida."_

Eso era injusto. Él también había sufrido y había hecho su parte en ser solo amigos por más desesperanza que eso le provocara, pero para ese entonces era suficiente para él el que Sasuke no le apartara y continuara tratándole como su mejor amigo a pesar de lo que sabía. Pero había llegado el momento en su vida en la cual eso no bastaba y tenía la necesidad de cambiar de ambiente, después de todo… ¿Cómo olvidar un amor sí éste toca tu puerta todos los días? ¿Cómo olvidar a alguien que amas demasiado sí pasa tanto tiempo a tu lado?

A veces creía que el Uchiha lo hacía adrede y no le permitía olvidarle.

Con el silencio bailando en el aire, Sasuke optó por imitar a su amigo y sentarse al lado de éste apoyando la espalda en la pared y estirar ambas piernas mientras sus ojos viajaban desde el techo hasta el perfil del rubio para luego volver a observar hacia arriba y repetir la secuencia. Naruto se veía profundamente confundido.

Viendo que conseguir una respuesta por parte de Naruto era algo que llevaría tiempo, decidió coger el móvil del bolsillo delantero de su pantalón y buscar un número en específico dentro de la agenda de contactos.

-_¿Diga?- _preguntaron del otro lado del auricular del celular cuando el Uchiha hubo marcado.

-Hola, Suigetsu, soy Sasuke.- cuando su voz rompió el mutismo que Naruto llevaba, éste volteó el rostro a su lado para escuchar la conversación.

-_¡Hey! Hola, hombre. Hace tiempo que no hablamos._

-Sí, lo sé. No te diré que he estado ocupado porque no es tan así. Pero ya sabes que llamar no se me da muy bien porque me olvido.

_-Tan sincero que espantas.- _bromeó y rió un tanto. –_Y bien, dime ¿A qué debo el privilegio y honor de oír tu "melodiosa voz."?-_se volvió a reír ante su propia ironía.

-Verás, necesito un favor ¿Recuerdas la vez que llamaste a un cerrajero porque las llaves se te habían quedado dentro de tu casa?

-_Ajám._

-¿Aún conservas el número?

-_Eh… sí, creo que sí. Dame un minuto que lo buscaré. Creo que lo anoté y colgué de la nevera. No cuelgues.-_ y dicho aquello, la voz del otro se dejó de oír para que en su lugar se oyeran pasos y una puerta siendo abierta.

Los ojos de Naruto sonrieron sin mover los labios.

Bueno, ya la puerta de su casa no iba a ser un problema.

-_Aquí lo tengo.- _volvió a romper el silencio. -_¿Quieres que lo dicte o prefieres que te lo mande por mensaje?_

-Por mensaje estaría bien. Gracias, amigo.

_-Ah, descuida. Bien, ahí lo envío. Cuídate._

_-_Sí, igual para ti.- y con ese asunto arreglado cortó la comunicación para llevar la mirada sobre el rubio. –Ya puedes dejar de llorar por la puerta, idiota.

-Idiota tú, bastardo. – reprochó con una sonrisa de lado. –En primer lugar fue culpa tuya.

-Pues no comparto tu pensamiento y sigo sosteniendo mi inocencia. Si no fueras tan cabezota… -lo dejó a medio terminar sabiendo que el otro comenzaría a pelear.

-¡No soy cabezota! ¡La culpa es toda tuya por bruto!

-Vuelvo a lo mismo. Sí me hubieras hecho caso y no te comportaras como un completo cobarde, esta discusión nunca se daría acabo, zoquete.

-Eres un completo bastardo que se cree dueño de la razón.- dijo por último haciendo el rostro a un lado fingiendo indignación –Y la culpa es tuya.

-Podes estar toda la noche con lo mismo y no nos cansaríamos.

-Sí, es verdad.- concordó dando por terminada la disputa.

Viendo que la actitud de Naruto había menguado en grandes cantidades, el Uchiha decidió que era momento de hablar.

-¿Y bien?- habló con tranquilidad y con la mirada hacia el frente mientras pasaba el móvil de una mano hacia la otra sintiendo en determinado momento como vibraba anunciándole un mensaje entrante. -¿Cuál es tu decisión?

Naruto le observó de perfil antes de llevarse ambas manos sobre la nuca y desordenar los rubios cabellos algo desesperado.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga, bastardo? No puedo quedarme. Mis cosas están en camino a Estados Unidos en el barco de Shikamaru. No puedo simplemente quedarme y dejar que…

-Le dije a Shikamaru que no partiera cuando me dijo que tenías planeado irte y sin intenciones de avisarnos, no hasta que hablara contigo y obtuviera una respuesta definitiva.

Los ojos del Uzumaki se abrieron con demasía antes de cerrar los puños con coraje.

-¡Pero yo ya tenía una respuesta!- alzó la voz indignado de que el Uchiha hiciera lo que se viniera en gana.

-Esos mismo, Naruto. Tenías una respuesta, eso es pasado.- dijo manteniendo el semblante serio y tranquilo mientras enfrentaba de lleno esos azules ojos. –Te he contado mí punto de vista en todo tu sufrimiento esperando que volvieras a recapacitar. Por eso vuelvo a preguntar ¿Cuál es tu decisión, Naruto?

Los dientes le rechinaron con fuerza al oprimir la mandíbula mientras una sensación de impotencia le abarcó todo el cuerpo y, sin poder evitarlo ni notarlo, los ojos se le inundaron en lágrimas.

-No es… justo.- murmuró sintiéndose incapaz de expresarse. –Eres un tramposo. Sabes… que te amo y juegas con eso.

-No es cierto. Sé que me amas y tú ahora eres consciente de lo que siento. No estoy jugando con nada. Te he dicho todo lo que te dije para que comprendieras todo tu entorno y no solo es tuyo.- esta vez el Uchiha decidió ser un poco más duro. –No estoy dispuesto a perderte.

-¿Es que acaso te estás oyendo? –Preguntó con la voz cargada de enojo.- ¿No eres consciente de todas las palabras bonitas y alentadoras que dices y cómo me afecta eso a mí, eh? ¡Estoy enamorado de ti, desgraciado!

-Soy consciente pero no lo hago para lastimarte. Por primera vez estoy dispuesto a abrir mi corazón y decirte lo importante que eres en mi vida, tú tómalo como quieras.

-Pues lo tomo como si jugaras conmigo, imbécil. Tómalo tú como quieras, maldito chantajista ¡Yo me largo! –dijo eso último antes de ponerse en pie dispuesto a dejar todo aquello en malos términos.

El Uchiha reaccionó a tiempo y se levantó rápidamente para coger del brazo al otro.

-¿Es una nueva faceta tuya el huir, cobarde?- preguntó con la idea de picarle y así evitar haberlo perdido para siempre.

El rubio giró con los ojos desesperanzados antes de levantar el puño dispuesto a golpearle y descargar toda la frustración que se escurría por las venas, pero las manos del Uchiha le detuvieron al vuelo para luego alejarle de un empujón y hacerle tambalearse pero sin caerse.

-Basta, Naruto. Este no es el método de arreglar las cosas. Toma tu decisión ahora.- le encaró señalándole con el dedo índice para luego llevarse hacia su persona con el rostro desbordando de molestia y dispuesto a darle un ultimátum –Pero ten por seguro que una vez que decidas subir a ese avión, nuestra amistad queda reducida a nada. De mí puedes olvidarte.

-Olvidarte era el plan inicial.- susurró con la voz quebrada y sin ser capaz de retener un segundo más las lágrimas.

Dándose la vuelta y evitando que éste le viera tan vulnerable, apoyó ambas manos extendidas sobre la pared más cercana para controlar sus emociones. Los pasos detrás suyo le provocaron escalofríos, hasta que una mano sobre el hombre izquierdo acompañado de un fuerte apretón le tranquilizó un poco.

-No puedo, Sasuke.- lloró amargamente mientras se sacudía con fuerza y leves espasmos se apoderaban de su ser. –Es muy difícil y ya no soy capaz de lidiar con esto. Te amo tanto… tanto.

-Lo sé y lo siento. Pero no puedo dejarte ir y perder a la única persona que me comprende y acompañó en todos estos años, haciéndome olvidar los malos tratos de la vida y sus pérdidas. Fuiste el único que no me abandonó ni para dormir cuando mi madre falleció.- rió brevemente recordando lo testarudo que el rubio había sido y como no le dejaba quedarse solo ni para desaguar. – Yo tampoco puedo. Y nunca más encontraré a otro amigo como tú, no quiero tu remplazo.

Y la voluntad del rubio se quebró y sin medir sus fuerzas, se volteó y se abrazó con fuerza al Uchiha. Sasuke descansó las manos sobre la espalda contraria sentido en el pecho el alivio de verse vencedor.

-Prometo… prometo hacer lo posible por no amarte más y ser ese amigo que… dices que fui.

-Prometo ayudarte a lograrlo.- le sonrió conforme.

Esa era una promesa que se encargaría de cumplir. Ya no quería verle sufrir, haría lo posible porque su mejor amigo encontrara aquella persona que le quitara el aliento y le amara tanto como él se merecía.

Todas sus preocupaciones y temores que habían acudido a él en cuanto la llamada de Shikamaru se había presenciado, acababan de ser disueltas y olvidadas. Naruto estaría a su lado.

.

.

-_¿Hola?_

-Shikamaru, ya puedes volver.

-_¿Lo has logrado?_

_-_Sí.

_-Te debemos una, Sasuke. Casi lo perdíamos._

-Ah. Puedes quedarte tranquilo. De Japón no saldrá.

_-Gracias. Es bueno que no le dijera nada a nadie, Naruto se hubiera llevado una buena bronca de parte de todos._

_-_Se ha salvado de llevarse la mía.

-_Me sorprende. Te oías tan enojado e indignado_.- una sonrisa apareció en los labios del Uchiha.

-Nadie dijo que se había salvado para siempre.

_-Lo tomaré como una promesa por si se vuelven a volar los pájaros en esa cabeza rubia._

_-_Dalo por hecho.- y de ese modo ambos amigos se despidieron con esa promesa en mente estando tranquilos de que no dejarían que una cosa como esa se volviera a repetir, además el Uchiha… no creía que fuera suceder nuevamente.

-Já ¿Prometo ayudarte a olvidarme?- rió con burla en voz alta al recordar lo que le prometió al rubio. –Te quedarás esperando, Uzumaki. No haré tal cosa y menos cuando me propuse amarte.- con una mirada determinada, se enfiló hacia el vehículo donde Naruto aguardaba para que le llevara a su casa ya que no tenía dónde dormir. –Cueste lo que cueste… me enamoraré de ti.

-Ya, bastardo. Al fin te dignas a aparecer. Me estoy muriendo de hambre.- reprochó un malhumorado rubio descruzándose de brazos y caminando hacia la puerta del copiloto.

-Tú siempre te mueres de hambre, mendigo.

-¡Ah, bastardo!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Espero que les guste!<em>**

**_Bye bye!_**


End file.
